Snapshots At A Record Store
by Crazy105
Summary: This is a fan fiction on the movie Empire Records. The hole gang is back. This is inspired by the song Photograph by Nickleback. Please rr. Thanks


Hope you all enjoy-

* * *

Empire Records had finally fallen, brought down by the Man. The gang wanted to go out with a bang, so they were having another concert. Exactly two years from their first. They planned to give away most of the store. Burko and Gina were jamming on the roof. It made the ceiling vibrate with the pounding of the bass. Deb sat in the back room, going through a box of photos. They brought back all the memories, the good and the bad.

There was one on the night of the first concert. It was the gang- arm in arm, on the roof. Smiles were a mile wide on each and every face. They had saved the store and they were on top of the world. They thought nothing could touch them.

There was one of Corry and AJ. Deb felt bittersweet, she almost had him, and she thought she did. But she was happy for him. A lot had happened that day. In the picture AJ was dipping Corry for a kiss, like in the old movies.

There was one of Joe putting up a new sign on the door, stating: "Under New Management". Everyone in town knew that it meant Joe bought the store once and for all. Or so they thought.

There was one of the days Corry and AJ left for school. It was a giant huddle of them. All crying; not wanting the best part of their lives to end.

There was a photo of Gina and Deb working the cash drawer. Like every other day. The normality of it all! The bickering had all but stopped; they just did it for shits and giggles now. Deep down they were true friends.

The next time they had a party was when AJ and Corry came back for summer. It was amazing, the turnout was better than before. There was a plus side. An agent showed up and wanted to sign Burko and Gina along with Mark. The next photo showed the surprised looks on their faces.

That summer went quickly and soon Deb and Joe were the only ones left. Warren, Corry, and AJ all had school of some type. Gina, Burko and Mark were on tour until summer. Deb was as alone as before that first concert. She was marking the days off her calendar until they came back. There was a picture of the day that Deb and Joe found out that the Man was repossessing the store. Deb cried that day.

The day came when everyone returned. It was a happy day, but a cloud hung over their heads because they knew what happened at the end of the month. They ordered a pizza and sat around remembering the good, old days. Another snapshot was taken.

The day everyone was dreading finally came. They all kept busy; trying not to think about the event no one wanted to come. They set up everything the same as before, except the donations were pointless. The entire day was bittersweet. Crying, laughing, hugging, and remembering. Then finally show time came. The band rocked liked it would be the last time. In away it would be. They all felt like they were losing someone near and dear to their hearts. That record store was where the beginning of their lives happened. None of them wanted to see it go. The concert went off without a hitch; they rocked hard. The last of the attendees were leaving. Most of the store was gone, as they planned. They went to collect their things from the back and found Deb looking at the box of photos. They crowded around to look at the memories. While they were in the past, an official-looking person walked into the front of the store. He looked around the store and seeing the light in the back room, proceeded to enter. They all looked up at the intruder. They all stood there in a stare-down until the man announced that he would like to make the store a historical landmark because so many things in the town history had happened in that very place and also that it was one of the last original record stores. He said that it would stay open and they could do every thing the same as before. Joe agreed instantly. All the sad emotions from that day left as the man did. They all screamed and jumped around like little kids. Landing on the couch in a large heap: a final snapshot for the box was taken, for now anyway.

* * *

Now that you have taken the time to read, please click the purplish blue button and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
